


[comic] Discovery

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Object Insertion, Past Rape/Non-con, steve and bucky are in a healthy relationship, trash colored lenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: saw a convo on the trash discord about Bucky discovering a fleshlight amongst Steve's things and coming to some trash conclusions about it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	[comic] Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I doodled this last night after I saw what buckybleeds posted in the discord, but then it turned out that they concurrently developed the premise into the super-hottt and super-sad [Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727086). But since mine isn't inspired by the fic but by the discord, I dunno how to tag this??? (Tossed the original prompt in the endnotes, so as not to spoil the fic.)
> 
> Anyway, have some porns, 2 cakes and all that.
> 
> (But seriously, read [their fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727086), it is absolutely lovely. And by lovely I mean filthy and filled with Bucky trash feels)

  


**Author's Note:**

> discord prompt: "Steve brings home a fleshlight and puts it down in the kitchen because he gets a panicked call from Wanda who needs plumbing help three doors down, comes home to find Bucky zoned out on hands and knees with the fleshlight shoved in his ass because its the only way his fucked out hole can be useful for his handlers, he knows the drill."


End file.
